


Mysterious Hero

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Chloe is like Flash, F/M, I loved Into the Spider Verse but Tom is my fave Spidey, Marinette is not a big Iron Man fan, No Sokovia Accords, Oneshot, Peter Parker is 16, also on FanFiction, i know Far from Home fandom tags goes to homecoming but the principle of the matter, i think we all know Mysterio will turn out to be a bad guy and he is most likely faking everything, inspired by the Far from Home trailer, just in case someone brings it up in the comments, pretend they are out the window after Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Peter Parker and his classmate’ vacations through Europe has brought him to France so he can see his long distance girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They discuss the Elementals and the mysterious hero who has been appearing to fight the Elemental monsters.





	Mysterious Hero

Peter Parker had been looking forward to a nice relaxing vacation with his classmates through Europe, some time away from being Spider-Man as well as spending time with his long distance girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng when they got to France.

He just needed some time off after fighting aliens, travelling to space, being turned to dust, being undusted and then helping all of the Avengers fight off Thanos.

Of course the first snag in his plans was when he purposefully left his Spider-Man suit and gear back home, only for Aunt May to pack it in his suitcase anyway. When his Aunt May caught him wearing the suit he had fought it was over with him being Spider-Man but after some time she had managed to take it well and working with her.

Especially the fundraiser for the homeless shelter.

Then of course it was meeting the legendary director of the newly re-established SHIELD Nick Fury, he was telling him of these creatures called the Elementals who were attacking Europe. Not much he could do against them against Spider-Man but then there was this new magical superhero guy in armor and a cape.

Right now they were in France staying at the Le Grand Hotel, the new superhero had appeared again to help Peter to fight the Elementals when another one appeared. He had warned him to stay away from them.

They were exiting to meet Marinette and her best friend Alya Cesaire, “I can’t believe it! We have another new superhero visiting, I wonder if I can get an interview with him or Spider-Man..........” Alya was telling Marinette. Ned looked like he was about to shout out that Peter knew Spider-Man but Peter stopped him just in time.

They went down to meet them, “So you guys have heard of Mysterio the armored wizard guy?” Peter asked and they gave him a look. “Well on the news when we were in Italy when the guy first appeared, the news had the word ‘misterio’ so that is what we are calling him. We decided we could be like Cisco in the Flash. Flash as in the TV show about the comic hero and not our classmate.” Peter explained and they shared a laugh.

They saw Chloe chuckling darkly at them, “Oh please, if you want a real superhero then how about me since you all should know I am Queen Bee! I am partners with Ladybug herself, a real superhero worth respecting and admiring.” Chloe told them before passing by them, “Buzz off loser.” Chloe told Marinette as she glared back at her.

Peter and Marinette told them that they wanted to speak for a minute, “So what do you think? I don’t think he has a Miraculous as his suit looks too armored and without a bug or animal theme. Plus the weird fishbowl head.” Marinette asked as Peter pondered.

“I am not completely sure; I have seen wizards before as I teamed up with that Dr Strange guy and Mr Stark.” Peter told her and Marinette had cringed when he got to talking about Iron Man.

Marinette had told him about not being a big fan of Tony, something about him showboating himself and celebrating himself as a celebrity superhero; especially since it now reminded her of what Chloe did when she got the Bee Miraculous.

Much different from Peter who not only was mentored by him after 6 months of him being Spider-Man, but was a lifelong fan and even saw him when he was an infant at the Stark Expo (when Justin Hammer’s robots attacked everyone).

“But you know Nick Fury wants me to work with him to fight these Elementals, so I am a secret agent superhero!” Peter bragged a little but Marinette just giggled at him making him humph. “Still he doesn’t seem to want to work with me for some reason; I think he is hiding something.” Peter told her and Marinette asked if they could use the help of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

“A chance to team up with the most beautiful Superheroine in all of France, why would I not be on board with that?” Peter asked and Marinette blushed at this.

While they were speaking Alya was getting the chance to speak to Ned, ever since Marinette found out Marinette had a long distance boyfriend from New York; she had been excited and demanded that Marinette tell her everything about him.

She had Mylene, Rose, Juleka and Alix help her with romantic advice. While she was still hoping to grab exclusives with this new guy as well as Spider-Man (who was pretty much an official Avenger), she was more excited about Marinette and Peter’s relationship.

“To think I tried to help her score with Adrien.” Alya sighed looking at the two lovebirds.

“And to think I tried to help him with Liz before she had to move away when her dad turned out to be an arms dealing supervillain.” Ned replied to which Alya gave him a weirded out look. Trying to change the conversation Ned told her “Peter will kill me if he finds out I told anyone this but in his notebook; I found him drawing fantasies of him and Marinette married with 3 children and a hamster........”

Alya looked at Ned for a second before going into hysterics to his confusion, “Yes, its official those two were made for eachother.”Alya smirked looking at them.


End file.
